Este caso es personal
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: Ya está subido el segundo capítulo. Jack y Martin se dirigen al domicilio de su compañera sin samer que se van a encontrar...
1. Default Chapter

_**Algo que vuelve a ocurrir**_

Eran las 7 de la tarde y Jack Malone se encontraba sólo y en su despacho viendo por primera vez en su vida las noticias de la MLS (Major League Soccer, la LFP de EE.UU.) aunque no les prestaba excesiva atención, tan sólo escuchó algunos comentarios sobre un chaval de 15 años llamado Freddy Adu, que según decían llevaría al D.C. United a su 5 título de liga, y el motivo por el que no estaba atento a aquellas noticias era Samantha, quién aún no había aparecido, pero pensó que quizás se había quedado dormida, así que esperó.

Ya eran las ocho:

**Jack: **( Las 8, esto es demasiado tarde)- pensó.

Así que Jack salió de su despacho y se dirigió a la sala central, donde se encontró a todo su equipo menos a ella, así que dijo:

**Jack: **Chicos¿sabéis algo de Samantha?

**Martin: **No, he llamado a su casa, pero nadie contesta.

**Jack: **Danny¿tenemos algo en siniestros de carretera?

**Danny: **Un segundo...- tecleó unas letras y unas cifras al ordenador y cuando vio el resultado de la búsqueda, respondió- Nada, los 3 siniestros registrados han tenido lugar demasiado lejos de aquí y en ninguno de ellos figura ninguna mujer

**Jack: **Vivian¿tú tienes algo en personas desaparecidas o en homicidios?

**Vivian: **No, además, en caso de que cualquier agente de esta brigada falleciera, nosotros lo sabríamos al instante, recuerda que estamos en Nueva York y aquí todos los homicidios salen en televisión.

**Jack: **Mierda. Martin, tú y yo vamos a su casa a ver si le ha ocurrido algo, Danny, tú quédate aquí con Vivian por si ocurre cualquier cosa.

Al instante, él y Martín salieron de la sala y Jack se dirigió a su despacho, para coger su pistola y su móvil, cuando vio una foto encima de su mesa. No era una foto cualquiera, esa la habían sacado la semana pasada y en ella salían él, Vivian, Danny, Martin, Samantha, María (( su mujer)) y sus dos hijas, cuando sus hijas y su mujer fueron a visitarle al trabajo en el día de los empleos, o una fiesta del colegio de esas absurdas.

**Jack: **(Por favor, Señor, que no le haya pasado nada)

Con este presagio salió de su despacho, sin saber que se iba a enfrentar al caso más difícil hasta la fecha.

**Notas del Autor: **Hola¿qué tal, peña? Bienvenidos al primer fic en castellano de Sin Rastro y también mi primer fic de Sin Rastro, por supuesto. Espero todo tipo de opiniones en breve.

Por supuesto, los derechos de esta serie no son míos, sino de Jerry Bruckheimer (creo) o de quien sean, el caso es que no son míos y este fic lo escribo sin ánimo alguno de lucro (porque es tan malo que no lo quieren ni regalao XDDD)


	2. Una búsqueda, un deseo

**En el Cáp. anterior: **

**Jack: **(Por favor, Señor, que no le haya pasado nada)

Con este presagio salió de su despacho, sin saber que se iba a enfrentar al caso más difícil hasta la fecha.

**_Una búsqueda, un deseo_**

_Apartamento de Samantha Spade_

_7:15 p.m. _

**-Ding dong**

-Samantha¿estás en casa?- preguntó Jack.

Nadie respondía, así que Jack decidió tirar la puerta abajo, pero justo cuando estaba apunto de tirarla abajo, Martin le detuvo:

-Espera, Jack- le dijo- prefiero abrirla con llave.

-¿Cómo¿Tenías la llave y no me lo has dicho?

-¿Quién ha dicho que tenga la llave?

-Pues tú mismo, Martin.

-Vaya, parece que no me he expresado bien, lo que quería decir es que voy a abrirla por la ranura de la llave, pero no con la llave.

-Entonces¿con qué piensas abrirla, Einstein?

-Pues... - sacó una llave, pero completamente roma de su cartera, miró por la ranura, cogió un destornillador y le dio unos cuantos golpes a la llave, haciéndole algunas fisuras y agujeros, la introdujo en la ranura, la giró y la puerta se abrió:

-Oye- le dijo Jack- ¿tú no eras el hijo del jefe de la U.D.P.D. del FBI¿Qué haces haciendo ganzúas?

-Jack, no sólo Danny tuvo una infancia traumática, pero¿no sería mejor registrar la casa?

-Sí, pero sin hacer ruido¿ok?

-Jack, si hubiera alguien dentro ya nos habría oído y habría huido así que, vamos.

Entraron en la habitación y se la encontraron en perfecto estado, todo lo contrario de lo que esperaban.

-Mierda... parece que nos hemos equivocado, seguramente se habrá ido de viaje- dijo Jack.

-No creo, a menos que tenga un novio que mide 2´30 m y que le gusta correr por zonas en obras, concretamente en el cruce de la 6 con la 8, que está en obras.

-Martin¿cómo dices?

-Mira esas huellas, Jack.

-Vaya, parecen de un número 56, pero¿esas no se venden en la tiendas?

-Correcto, así que si usamos el FIP (Footsteps Identification Program) podremos saber que marca lo ha fabricado y pedirle que nos den un listado de las personas que lo han pedido.

-Sí, pero, Martin, no te parece raro, que un tipo de 2´30 m llegue hasta aquí y nadie nos lo diga...

-Jack, existen cosas llamadas sobornos y escaleras de incendios, así que, no lo des por imposible

-Es verdad... Martin¿hay _THC _por ahí?

-¿Perdón? No creerás que Samantha se relacionaba con drogatas...

-Martin, lo mejor es ir descartando posibilidades.

-Pues no, no hay ni un gramo de _THC_, la única sustancia extraña es un bote con la etiqueta rota, apenas si se podía leer, ponía H CL3

-¿Cómo? Martin, enséñamelo...

Se dirigieron al sofá y Martin le mostró el botecillo en cuestión, que se encontraba contra un cojín ligeramente húmedo...

-Mierda...- decía Jack, mientras daba vueltas nervioso por toda la habitación- Martin, llama a Danny y Viv, diles que vengan aquí de inmediato y traigan todos los efectos necesarios para realizar una inspección química. Y que daten la desaparición de Samantha Spade, a las 22:00 del día de ayer.

-De acuerdo... – respondió Martin, aunque una mueca de escepticismo se le dibujó en la cara y se le veía claramente que no entendía a su jefe.

-Martin, lo entenderás cuando lleguen los demás.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas del autor**: Bien, ya sé que es un poco corto y que he dejado alguna que otra incógnita, pero en el siguiente cap las resolvere.

Me gustaría agradecer los reviews **de Marg, Phoebe17, Sanders-Kzaos, leweline-hechicera, Anto y Yasmina.**

También me gustaría comentar que no lo he podido subir antes por diversos motivos (playa, virus, mis otros fics, exámenes...)

A partir de ahora lo subiré más regularmente, y más rápido si recibo + reviews.

se despide

michel 8 8 8


End file.
